s1914fandomcom-20200213-history
Province Administration
'Content Overview': *1.Department of Interior: introduction *2.Your provinces: the map on the left *3.What is morale? Effects of good/bad values and how to have an influence on them *4.The right panel: list of your provinces *5.The bottom panel: overview of a certain province 'Department of Interior': This is your Department of Interior, where you have to take care of the coordination of all your nation's provinces. Basically, this is the place to: *See a province's production and morale. *See the time needed to recruit the next infantry brigade. *Promote either Army or Resource production. *Order province upgrades like fortresses or harbors. *Command to build advanced weaponry within your factories. 'The provinces map:' The map on the left shows you the current state of your nation. There you can see all the provinces you already own plus some additional information which helps you to get a quick overview about what is going on in your provinces. When starting a new Game, you will likely see that all your provinces are colored yellow. This will change in the further gaming, because the color represents the morale values of your provinces, and the moral will necessarily change during the round you're playing. Provinces having a deep green to light green color are doing fine in morale, yellow means that the morale values are still okay but improveable and everything between orange and red shows an alerting state of the province's morale value. 'Morale:' The morale (or contentedness) of a province directly affects things like the resource production: if a province has a very low morale value, it produces only a small part of the amount that is possible. Another bad side effect of morale drops can be revolts and uprisings. This may occur, if the province morale falls below 30%. Angry mobs can be suppressed with a massive military presence of several thousand men, but if the province garrison is too weak or suffers from low morale itself, open hostilities can break out. Insurgents will attack the garrison troops and can kill some of the troops. If the military presence is not sufficient to suppress the uprising, the province may join another nation. Which nation will be joined is determined by several factors: The former owner of the province, diplomatic relations and the average morale of possible new motherlands. So you see, it is always important to keep an eye on the morale of your provinces to not suffer any of those consequences. To be able to have influence on the morale values, you need to know that it is affected by the following factors: Availability of resources your citizens need certain goods to be efficient members of their society. Make sure to meet the demands. Distance to the Capital is an absolutist leader you depend on people following your orders. If the distance to the capital increases, the productivity of a province will cease. To rule a larger territory you have to improve its infrastructure by building railroads and harbors. The current distance in days and the shortest path to the capital can be seen by selecting it in the province overview. If you do not have a capital at all, your empire is bound to fall into chaos. By building a capitol the capital of your country can be moved to a new province. 'Province Upgrades' These can increase the productivity of a province directly but will also improve its citizens' morale. 'War weariness': People do not like war - even when fought for a "just cause". Being at war with too many countries may make your citizens lose faith in your success. 'Neighbor Province Morale': A revolutionist mood can spread across province borders, including those of other countries. Enemy armies which are stationed in the province have a negative effect on people's morale. You can choose which province to boost by funding large-scale improvements like railways or harbors. This will be topic on the next page. The provinces list: On the right you'll find a table that lists all your provinces and gives you a small overview of the upgrades which are already built and - if any - which are under construction. By selecting a certain province, the details about it appear in the panel below the map/list. There you can enable/disable some upgrades you have already built in a province, such as railways, recruitment offices or barracks. But by e.g. disabling a railway, the effect you got by building it will also be gone (as long as you don't reactivate it), meaning no more resource production increasement on the one side, but also no more daily coal consumption for the maintenance of the railway. Province upgrades will be handled in the next chapter. 'The overview panel:' The "Overview" panel on the bottom also gives you some general information about the selected province, such as the morale of the people, the distance to the capital, resource production, the time that infantry training takes (see next page) and how long it lasts until a new infantry becomes available. In the panel on the bottom-right you can see all upgrades that are currently available in the selected province; if an item is greyed-out, it is for some reason not yet available, which can be due to a lack of supplies or money. This can sometimes be treated directly by buying/selling some resources on the stock market. If you are currently building an upgrade in the selected province, you will see the upgrade being built and the remaining time. If you already own a factory in a province, a third panel appears which gives you information about which advanced weaponry items can be built.